


Triangle Eyes and Jagged Tooth Smiles

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: CarMaine brotp, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Maine being childish and encouraging said fear, Maine loves Wash, Wash loves Halloween, York being afraid of Maine, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She let out a soft laugh as she began doodling. “God, you two really suit each other you giant saps.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle Eyes and Jagged Tooth Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something Halloween-y but also something Mainewash so I wrote something for this (http://synnesai.tumblr.com/post/98843589485/i-thought-of-before-i-went-to-bed-last-night) piece by Synnesai!   
> Happy (really early) Halloween and I hope you all enjoy!

"This sucks," Wash said as he walked into their bedroom.   
He launched himself over Maine, who was on the floor doing push-ups, and onto the other agents bed. He buried his face in the pillow, kicking his legs in frustration.

Maine glanced over at him as he lifted himself up. He let out a grunt, 'What's going on?'

"I put in a request to have a few days of shore leave but Carolina just told me I couldn't have it."

Another grunt as he dropped down, 'Why?'

"I don't know. She just said the Director said I couldn't-" He was got off by a loud growl. "Oh. Why I wanted shore leave? It's kinda lame." A glance and a chuckle. "Don't even. I can hear you thinking that everything about me is lame." There was no response, just another light chuckle. "I just wanted to be on Earth for Halloween. I know it's a dumb holiday, but I like the spooky movies and the way kids get so excited and the way I can buy twenty bags of candy the next day for like five dollars." Wash let out a soft sigh, "I've always been able to get leave for it before."

The floor squeaked as Maine climbed to his feet. He settled onto the bed next to him.

They were laying horizontally so both of their legs tangled off the edge, but Wash turned into him immediately.

"I stink," Maine grunted, nudging him with his elbow.

"Doesn't matter," Wash muttered against his side. "Just wanna lay here with you."

Maine turned his head, staring down at him for a moment. Wash's bleach blonde hair was sticking out in all directions and blended in with the white tee-shirt Maine was wearing.

"Ok."

Maine shifted so he could throw one arm around Wash.

They didn't move for the rest of the night.

* * *

A few weeks later, Carolina felt a pat on her shoulder.

She finished latching her chest plate before turning around.

Maine was standing behind her, fully armored except for his helmet which he held in his hands.

"What's up?" she asked. He thrusted the helmet out for her with a low grunt. She took it, turning it over in her hands. "I don't know what you want me to do with this, Maine. You know I don't understand the grunts."

He stared at her before tapping on the helmet and saying, "Draw."

Her eyebrows raised. "You have me to draw on your helmet?" He nodded. "You hate when people draw on helmet."

Annoyance settled over his features. "Permission."

"I suppose so." She tucked the helmet under her arm. She turned around and reached for York's locker. As she spun in his combination, she asked, "Why exactly is it you want me to draw on your helmet?"

"Halloween."

"So this is a part of a costume or something?" She glanced back as she opened the locker door. Maine gave a nod. "Since when do you care about Halloween?"

"Not for me."

"It's your helmet though." She rummaged through the junk stashed on the top of York's locker before pulling out a sharpie. She uncapped it with her teeth, pausing in thought to think of what to draw. She also gave thought to why he would want his helmet drawn on. She looked up at him. "Is this for my brother? Because you definitely don't care about Halloween but you care about him and he loves Halloween."

He didn't answer.

She let out a soft laugh as she began doodling. "God, you two really suit each other you giant saps."

* * *

Maine could feel them watching him from all around the mission table. South was unashamed about it, leaning on her elbows and locking eyes with him through his helmet. North kept elbowing her, harshly whispering that she was being rude, but still glanced at him every couple of seconds. Even the Counselor was looking up from the clipboard he was muttering to the director about occasionally.

"So..." York drawled at last. Maine wasn't really surprised he was the one to bring it up. "I like your Halloween costume, Maine. A Jack-o-lantern is pretty unique for someone above the age of two." He added quickly, "I mean that completely non-sarcastically."  
  
Maine grunted, nodding at him as a smile spread over his face.

He felt York shift away from him and towards Carolina. He was speaking quickly, "I know I'm like the worst at speaking Maine, but that was a happy grunt right? I think I just got my first happy grunt from Maine."

Maine let out a low growl.

"And that's an angry growl from Maine," Carolina said, voice soft and amused. "I'm sure those make you feel much more comfortable, huh?"

"I think I'm going to shit my pants."

The doors slid open.

Wash was already mid sentence as he walked in, "-I'm late. I had an appointment with..."

He trailed off as he spotted Maine. There was a moment where neither of them spoke.

Maine suddenly felt nervous about his decision.

"Did you do that for me?" questioned Wash after a moment.

Maine let out an affirmative grunt. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a hand full of mini-chocolate bars and salt taffies. He glanced nervously at the others before muttering, "It was all I could do on short notice."

"Holy shit," he heard South mutter. "That's the most I've ever heard him say."

"South!" North hissed.

"It's not quite trick or treating," Wash admitted as he strolled over. He plucked one of the candies from Maine's hand, smiling at his fingers as he unwrapped it. "I would kiss you right now but I don't wanna mess up your helmet."

"If you boys are done," the Director declared, "we have a mission to do."

"Sorry sir," Wash said, although he didn't sound sorry at all. He popped the chocolate in his mouth before settling into the space between Maine and York.

Even with their armor separating them, Maine felt something warm and happy spread through him as Wash linked their fingers together. 


End file.
